Dojutsu
by CosmosMoon
Summary: Himawari and Sarada are being sought for their descent of Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga.
1. Iwagakure

SARADA's POV

Sarada sighed as she sulked down the street, she had just been told her parents would be away that day, "As if they weren't away working enough." Sarada thought scornfully. A green- eyed pink haired woman, Sakura, jumped in front of Sarada she spoke quite quickly "I'm sorry Sarada, I need to go soon, but you'll be staying at Himawari's house for a couple of days." Sarada groaned and exclaimed "A couple of DAYS?!" Sakura replied "I have to go, I PROMISE I'll be back after that."

Himawari's POV

Himawari aimlessly wandered around the bright streets of Konoha, and not looking where she was, a cold eyed bulky man bumped into her. A silver headband glinted in Himawari eyes, "Iwakagure." she thought. But, the forehead protector bore a line through it meaning the man was no longer loyal to his village. The man slowly reached into his bag, and extremely thin blade emerged slowly. The Missing-Nin's eyes traveled to Himawari's whisker marks, the blade wielding man smiled crazily "So you're one of Hokage's brats." His hands quickly pulled the hilt and swung cleanly at Himawari's throat. She quickly pulled back exactly before the blade pierced her. Still, the blade cut the girl's throat slightly. The man did not seem to show any bit of mercy and he threw chakra strings at her hands and feet and this time his blade pointed at her heart. The sword moved forward...


	2. Insanity

The sword plunged in Himawari and a spurt of blood landed on the insane missing nin. The man skillfully and carefully to not hit another organ pulled out the blade so Himawari could slowly feel agony. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. She thought _"I was going to become Hokage and make Oto-sama proud….". _ She sucked up hers tears and angrily snatched a kunai, and then plunged it into the Missing Nin's shoulder. However…. he ripped out casually ignoring the mass amount of blood pouring from his wound. She then said the words her father had proudly said years ago "I refuse to die until I become Hokage!" Himawari swung at his throat and missed and rather deeply cut his arm nearly chopped off his limb. The Ex Iwagakure ninja merely swatted off the kunai. And then he returned his merciless insane gaze to Himawari.

Sarada's POV

Sarada was sulking across the streets of Konoha oblivious to the horror happening a few yards away from her. She heard blood splattering around the corner to the next street, and peered around the corner leading to the next street. Sarada's eyes widened as she stared at Himwari's wounds and the man standing steps away from her. She shakily gazed around looking for someone but the street was deserted except for Himawari, the missing ninja, and her. Sarada sprinted as fast as she could until she found Naruto and Sasuke talking and smiling as they strolled. She yelled at them "COME WITH ME! There's NO time to explain so just COME!" The two men exchanged glances and began to follow Sarada. The 3 ninjas soon found Himawari on the verge of death. Both men without hesitation began to fight, Sasuke triggered his Sharingan and trapped him in a genjutsu. Sasuke had loved Himawari, she had a mixed personality most times she was a replica of Kushina and Naruto, and other times sweet and calm and almost exactly like Hinata and Minato. Naruto had the same reason as Sasuke for loving her, she loved her father very much and was sweet and mostly (MOSTLY) innocent.


	3. A Meeting

Soon it was all over, Naruto and Sasuke quickly unarmed and made the ro-nin fall unconscious. Himawari however was not so fortunate. She laid in the hospital bed her eyes slightly open thinking "Why…. Why couldn't I have defeated him? Sara-chan (Sarada) could've…Am I getting weak?" She suddenly felt her mind fading away. Every thought and memory going blank….

Naruto's POV

~~~~~~~~  
11 adults sat around a circular table with grim expressions, some grinding their teeth angrily to the unfortunate event that had happened just hours ago. Naruto cleared his throat and began to speak. "As you all know… we must contact the Tsuchikage, for not ELIMINATING a ro-nin." Shikamaru spoke slowly but boldly "We cannot afford another generation with the pain and suffering like all ones prior to this one. We sitting here all had deaths in our lives. Everyone of us…. Naruto and Sasuke especially." Everyone at the table gave a slight smile to their hard work to get where their ancestors always dreamed of being. Hashirama, Madara as a child… Tobirama, and Sandaime. The adults talked some more and left. Sakura walked to check on Himawari. She saw Boruto on the way with a side of him she had never seen, it was similar to when Naruto was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Sakura passed it off and continued walking she slowly opened the door.


End file.
